Rumor Has It
by TristaStrange02
Summary: A crack fic in which through a series of coincedences, rumors, and misunderstandings two horrible people become almost romantical. Johnny C./Anne Gwish. I ship this crack because I am a horrible, horrible person. Tee hee.
1. And So They Meet

**A/N: My love of crack pairings is starting to show, as well as my affection for one Anne Gwish. She's just so absolutely awful you can't help but love her total hypocracy. She really does make me feel better about myself, proving that looks mean squat. Anywho, for whatever reason my twisted mind fell in love with the idea of the pairing I am calling JoAnne (Johnny/Anne). *lightning flares in the background* He he, I really like Johnny, but he kills people, and not always bad people, so I am putting him through this torture for kicks and giggles. ALSO, there will be no real plot. Shoot me if a plot tries to develop. So enjoy, or if you don't enjoy, FLAME! I can roast marsh mallows. **

Chapter One

Remember that game kids play elemetary school, the one one where someone whispers something in your ear and then tells it to the next person and so on? And at the end, the last person says what he heard it as, and the first person says what it was originally? Yeah, that game. The two phrases never match up, because as information is repeated, parts of it are often lost or altered, like when rumors are spread.

It wasn't actually a rumor though, not quite, more of a garbled statement taken out of context. No malice was meant by it, and it was nothing harmful, some would have even found it flattering, even if it was a mistake.

The young girl was simply minding her own buisess, like he was, both patrons at the local dance club almost blending into the crowd. Almost. He often stands out more than he would like. She stood at the bar innocently talking to a friend, not gossip, an actual conversation, when she barely noticed the man and muttered something to the tune of:

"Hey, doesn't that guy kind of look like the lead singer from that band?"

"Hey, he kinda does, if he wasn't so skinny and his nose wasn't crooked they could be twins!"

That was it, and niether would even remember it later.

He didn't really look like the singer, as it turned out, but under the club's lighting it was easy to say anyone looked almost like anyone else.

Being a dance club, there was music playing, loud music, and that's where a lot of the problem came in. The music garbled the spoken word, so for anyone who over heard, accidently or other-wise, it would be all too easy to think she said, "Hey, Isn't that guy the lead singer from that band?"

So this person who overheards turns to the person next to them and says, "Hey, I think that's that guy from that new band, he's the lead singer I think."

And they say, "Seriously! OMG cool!" So they tell the person next to them.

While this transpires, the man in question becomes irratated that people are staring at him. He's used to getting odd looks, but these people seem to be looking at him with...admiration?

Confused, and a little worried, the man simply does what he always does, and thinks about how he wishes they would all just die, preferably at his own hands.

Across the room from this man who contemplates murder, a lovely woman sits looking down her nose at the other patrons. Dressed to the nine's in the latest of Gothic fashions she gossips to her friend, who provides her own juicy knowledge, the conversation laced with the poison of their personalities, or lack therof.

It is not very long before they hear what everyone else has been spreading, that the man glaring at everyone from across the room is a soon-to-be-famous singer, though in reality the man has never sang anything - as far as he remembers anyway - in all his life. All of it an odd, but honest mistake.

The shallow girl with too much make-up and too little brains, automatically believes what she hears, because, ALL gossip is true or based on truth right? Not only that, but the woman decides that she HAS to go talk to him now, because in this sea of posers finding a TRUE non-conformist who UNDERSTANDS and whatever other crap runs through her brain somehow has made him worthy of her company. But really, it's just because she has a thing for band members.

It is this twist of fate that leads none other than Anne Gwish to over look what she would normally see as flaws as 'traits of originallity' in who is of course, Johnny C.

Skinny like a fag becomes 'Jack Skellington thin', and other such nonsense which everyone instantly agrees with because _Anne Gwish _said it was so. Besides, he's wearing all black, his boots are awesome, and he has such a 'dark aura of darkness' and really knows how to look like he doen't want to be here. How cool is that? Like seriously...

Suddenly, without knowing it, Nny is considered cool.

Meanwhile, Johnny senses what could only be described as a disturbance in the force. A bit freaked out by the feeling, he barely notices the tall, raven-haired woman wearing too much eyeshadow approaching him util she's right beside him.

When he does notice her, he ignores her. Sadly this does not go vise-versa.

"Hello there." Her seductive tone is lost on Johnny, who unlike most males, thinks using organs above his neckline.

Finnally decideing she wasn't going to go away, he responds. "...Yes?"

"I haven't seen you here before, what's your name?" She leans closer to him as she speaks, prompting him to move further away.

He tries to turn the other direction entirely until he realizes he's stuck in a corner. Just his friggin' luck. "Sigh, it's Johnny." He says, reluctantly turning back to her.

"Anne Gwish, a pleasure I'm sure."

_That's what you think._

**A/N: This is what I get for writing fanfiction at one in the morning. Feel free to reveiw, point out grammar and spelling mistakes, OOC-ness, or just plain flame me. **


	2. Meat's Opinion

**A/N: Wow, this was a fast update, just don't get used to it, usually I write WAY more slowly. This is just so fun to write. Anywho, thanks to ****Lily the Master of Kitties**** and ****LadyMacbeth'sHomegirl**** for reviewing!**

Chapter Two

Nny slammed the door behind him making the hinges groan and the floor boards rattle. He stomped through the house, steel toes making sharp clicking sounds against the wood, clearly in the worst of moods. That made it all the more surprising that he was not currently dragging a 'guest' to the basement. Nor was he covered in blood, Meat noted, an extremely unusual occurrence.

_"Something wrong?" _

He got a grunt and a death glare for a response. _"I'll take that as a 'yes'."_

Johnny flopped onto his couch and instantly began flipping through channels, trying to pretend nothing else existed. Meat observed his irritation for a while, amused when he gave up on finding anything worth watching and threw the remote at the TV. Ahh, emotion is such a lovely thing.

_"You know it helps to talk about these things." _The Reverend offered helpfully.

"Fuck you." This only further amused Meat, adding to Nny's foul mood.

_"I'm just trying to help. So what's the matter? Was the Brainfeezy machine broken again?"_

"No."

_"Run into Devi again?" _Last time they happened to be in the same vicinity - an accident of course - her yelling nearly took his head off.

"No."

_"Then what is it?"_

"If I tell you will you SHUT UP?"

_"Of course, once we've talked about it."_

"Ugh, what are you, my shrink?"

_"You need one, but that's beside the point. Now just tell me what's wrong."_

"FINE. This is what's wrong." Johnny held up his right hand, the palm facing the ceramic figurine. A name and number written in ink was written there in a swirly handwriting.

_"Anne Gwish?"_

"I DIDN'T EVEN ASK FOR HER NUMBER! SHE JUST WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" Nny had jumped up off the couch and now paced around like an enraged tiger in a cage.

"SHE KEPT ACTING LIKE SOME LOVE STRUCK FANGIRL. AND WHEN I THINK I'VE ESCAPED, THERE SHE IS, JUST GRABS MY HAND WITHOUT EVEN ASKING AND WRITES DOWN HER NUMBER!" Finally having gotten that off his chest, he collapses on the couch looking more weary than angry. Grumbles, "If there hadn't been so many witnesses..."

_"Was she pretty?"_ Nny shot Meat a look that suggested he thought the small statue was insane.

"What does that have to do with anything!" Though Meat didn't move, Johnny got the impression of shrugged shoulders.

_"A girl shows an interest in _you_? I suppose it doesn't matter what she looks like. Still, maybe your taking this the wrong way."_

"Oh yeah? And I'm supposed to be flattered right?" The statement couldn't have sounded more sarcastic if he had tried.

_"Well, why not? You're not exactly the most sociable person Nny, how else was she supposed to get you you to give her a chance?"_

"Well..."

_"You haven't given ANYONE a chance, not since Devi. Most people would have given up, she must really have liked something about you. Aren't you at least a little curious? Did she seem like a bad person?"_

"She was wearing too much make-up, and her dress left waaay too little to the imagination. In my experience, that's usually NOT a precursor to a nice, intelligent individual."

_"Looks are deceiving, you of all people should know that. What a hypocrite you are, judging others for how they look."_

"I guess you're..." Wait, what was he doing?Johnny shook his head to clear it. "NO! NO! Don't think I don't know what you're doing MEAT! You're trying to convince me to call her! Well you're not getting to me THAT easily! I don't need friends! I don't NEED anything!"

_"But you want it. I can FEEL it."_

"SO! I don't DESERVE happiness! I don't WANT happiness!" Wild gesticulations.

_"But you are human, of course you want, it's in your nature. Denying it only makes it stronger. You've been trying to repress your temper and look where it got you? A girl simply tries to talk to you and you want to rip her tongue and heart out."_

"She was annoying! I've killed for less!"

_"And that's exactly my point! The path you seek will only lead to destruction! Embrace your humanity..."_

"I WILL NOT BE A SLAVE!"

_"YOU CAN'T CHANGE WHAT YOU ARE!"_

The argument continued for a while after this, ending when an irritated Johnny decided he was going to go get a brainfreezy. Anything other than spending more time with Rev. Meat. He stomped out to the small grey car throwing the door open so hard it bounced back falling into the seat.

He never bothered to lock the thing, or even take the keys out of the ignition. Even if some brave soul did venture close enough to his house to get near it, they certainly wouldn't steal it. It was not a pretty car, banged up, old and dented, it's only value as scrap metal when it finally quits entirely.

It took two tries to get the engine to start, the old motor sounding as bad as the car looked. But soon he was off, shortly arriving at the neon lit corner store known as the 24/7.

Just as it seemed his rage was going away, to be replaced by the bliss of drinking a freezy...

"Um sir, you seem to out of Cherry Doom." If he couldn't stop his emotions, he at least would not let them affect him. As VERY tempted as he is to kill someone right now, he will not be affected. Meat will not get his way. The clerk can refil the machine, he will wait.

"Huh, oh yeah, tough, you'll have to get something else." The clerk didn't look up once from the magazine he was reading.

"Well, could you refill the machine? I'll wait." Nny was absolutely straining form the effort of remaining civil.

"Dude, just get something else or leave." It was the last straw, as well as the last thing the man would ever say.

Covered in blood, yet feeling much better, Johnny returned drinking his cherry fizz-wizz.

**A/N: GAH! So much dialog! I hope they're in character, I just kinda wrote stuff without really thinking. Well, as before mentioned, feel free to compliment or criticize. **


	3. The Call

**A/N: Remember when I said to shoot me if a plot tries to develop? Please put me out of my misery. *is shot, continues as ghost* Thank you. Anwho, to all who reviewed:**

**Lily the Master of Kitties: Thanks. 8)**

**Anonymous Reader: Glad you enjoyed it. 8D**

Chapter Three

To all outward appearances Anne Gwish looked as cool and collected as ever. For the rest of the night and the ride home her 'friends' noted nothing off about her behavior. On the inside however, she was a little pissed.

Laying on her bed, currently make-up free and wearing an overlarge t-shirt and shorts, Anne jotted down what had transpired that night with her own 'original' emotional insight. Once, she had actually liked writing other, more interesting things, but those things weren't cool. So she gave them up.

She had done everything she could think of to get Johnny's attention focused soley on her to no avail. And she could only think of three reasons why that was: one, the man had a girlfriend already, two, he's gay, or three, he just didn't like something about her.

The first one didn't seem likely, not because he was an undesireable guy, being in a band and all, but you would think that if he had a girl he would have mentioned it or she would have been there with him. So that was out.

The second one seemed a bit more likely, yet, he hadn't really given off that homosexual vibe. She had a gay 'friend', and liked to think she could spot a fairy from a mile off, but then, to be honest, he hadn't given of any kind of sexual vibes. It was like wasn't interested in either sex, or sex period. Weird.

That left her with the third option, which she didn't, couldn't, wouldn't accept. What could possibly be wrong with her? Her make up was flawless, her dress perfect, she knew she looked good, and any other guy would have been drooling and begging to do whatever she wanted.

He was probably a fag, which would just be her luck. If anyone knew she'd been hitting on a gay guy all night they'd laugh until they passed out of from oxygen depravation.

Sighing, she put her journal away, deciding she probably needed sleep. Mornings were a bitch, and she had a job to go to if she wanted money. It's not that her job started early in the morning or anything, just that it took her so long to get ready she had to wake up hours before to put on all her make up. And she refuses to be seen in public without make-up.

A quick glance at her clock told her it was nearly three in the morning. Just seeing the numbers made her yawn. She turned off the lights and had just crawled under the covers when the phone rang.

Irritated, she kicked off the covers and walked through the dark wondering who on earth would call at this ungodly hour. Don't they know her beauty sleep is imporatant? Apparently not.

"Ugh, hello? Who is this? Why are you calling so late, er, early?" She tried to sound as gruff and pissed as possible hoping they would realize their mistake and hang up.

"Oh, sorry if I sorry if I woke you. I forget other people sleep." Though she had only heard it one she recognised the voice instantly. _Oh crap! It would be him, and I just grumbled at him! Shoot!_

Suddenly sounding more polite she tried to play it smooth. "Oh, hi, Johnny. What is it you want to talk about?"

"Well..."

...**Earlier in House 777**...

This was all Meat's fault. Once again sitting on his couch Johnny contemplated his proir actions. Though he didn't feel guilty, as sociopaths do not feel guilt, he did get the feeling he supossed to be feeling it, and it bothered him.

_"You should call her." _That had been Meat's motto ever since he returned. Call her. Ask her out. Interact with other people for once.

"And why should I?" There was nothing the ceramic statuette could possibly say to change his mind, not that that stopped him from talking.

_"Because you were rude. Because she liked you. Because it's what a decent person would do."_

"How about...I don't care. I don't care. I don't care. I feel no emotion."

_"Not caring is an emotion."_

"...Scew you." But his heart was not in it. Oh, how he wished the Rev. would shut up.

This Anne girl...had she really been so bad? Had he been a jerk? It was hard to say now, looking at it only as a memory now tainted by doubt. Warped by his perceptions. There was no question that she had, at the very least, been really annoying, not taking the hint he did not desire her company, yet, she hadn't done anything mean either.

What made it worse was that thanks to the wonderful Rev. Meat, he was now dwelling on it, forcing him to feel emotion. Oh how this sucked. He didn't want to call, not at all, but he had the sinking feeling that if he didn't, it (and Meat) would never stop bothering him.

It was like a puzzle, begging to be solved: was she evil or not? DAM YOU MEAT! WHY! he would have gotten over it, moved on, forgotten about it, but noooo...The ceramic Bub's Burger Boy just had to DEFEND her and mess with his brain.

Ugh, he wished Nailbunny was still here. The deceased rabbit was always straight with him, never had it's own agenda to cloud his mind.

_"Humph, I'd bet the only reason you don't call is because you're PATHETIC, IMMATURE, and just WACKY." _The statement and the usage of that awful, stupid word starled Nny out of his thoughts, and he turned to glare at the idol of gluttany.

"Excuse me!" His eye twitched and he half wished Meat was a person so he could tear him to bits. HOW DARE HE USE THAT WORD.

_"You don't like? FEELING angry even? You know you can't halt your emotions. If you went out with her you'd be affected, so you avoid her. How weak. I'd bet anything you couldn't get though it without emotion."_

"I could! I am no slave to my organics!." Johnny was standing now.

_"Then PROVE it."_

"I AM NOT CALLING!"

_"Then you admit to your slavery? That you can't leave your house with out fearing your emotions?" _A Pause followed.

"...Let me make something perfectly clear to you Rev. MEAT, I FEAR _NOTHING._" Nny's voice was eerily calm, the quiet before the storm.

_"Really? That's not what I see."_

Quiet permeated throught the house, the two staring each other down. Then, Johnny picked up the phone, reading the numbers still decorating his hand.

"You're wrong Meat." He quickly dialed the numbers, listening to each ring as he waited for an answer. he didn't know what he would say, but he would prove Rev. Meat wrong.

Though the figurine stood still, looking at the molded smile he got the feeling it was mocking him. Laughing...

**A/N: Not much to say I guess. I found a lot of music that reminds me these two and turned it into a playlist. It helps me write. I know you don't care, but the songs are stuck in my head.**

_**"You're a Bitch, but I love you anyway...you can't sing but you still put me to sleep...baby you're a bitch...hey hey hey hey...you make me sick, but don't ever go away..." (The Bitch Song - Bowling for Soup)**_

**Trying really hard not to write a songfic. Anyhow, review, flame, go nuts, eat nuts, donuts. Tell me what you think.**


	4. It's a NEW CAR!

**A/N: Another fast update, I've impressed my self. This story's going much slower than I intended though; how ironic. Not that I really planned all that much of it but geez, I expected them them to have been on the date by now. No matter, I want to thank LadyMacbeth'sHomegirl for her flattering review! **

Chapter 4

It died. His car just facking died. Sure, he knew this day was coming, the thing was old, and he gave it so little maintenance. But did it have to die _right now! ? !_ Fook! It's not that he particularly cared about this date but still, standing a girl up is just plain rude.

Nny tried starting the car once more with no luck. The peice of crap was in car heaven. Or car hell, it could go either way. He was tempted to kick the thing but that would only be like beating a dead horse, pointless. He kicked it anyway, right in the radio.

He got got out of the car slamming the door, and, making a mental note to have it towed to a junkyard, leaned against the hood. Now what? He'd agreed to pick her up, yet he no longer had a means of transportation. He didn't have exactly money for a new car, he couldn't even afford a rental. The price of unemployment.

_'Sigh.I guess I'll just have to call her and cancel the date.'_ He was going to be hearing it all night from Rev. Meat. About how this was his fault for not maintaining the thing and how weak he was by being relieved about not going out tonight. Blah, blah, blah...How did he get himself into these messes?

Stupid statue. He didn't need to prove himself to a figment! He didn't need anything! Well, he did need to call Anne and tell her. Gah, that was gonna be worse than dealing with Meat; her voice just seemed to fill him with a horrible rage. He stood there, fuming for all he was worth, feeling the urge to stab something repeatedly. Well, since he wasn't going out on a date tonight he could do that instead, or-

WAIT A MINUTE!

An idea struck him so hard he was suddenly propelled into a standing position. Maybe he didn't have to cancel after all. Johhny rushed into his house, running to the his bedroom and rifling through the closet.

Rev. Meat watched curiously, but decided not to comment for once. He gazed on as the thin young man removed three shoe boxes from the back of the closet.

In these boxes were various items he had taken from his various, ahh, 'house guests' over time. It's not that he liked collecting stuff from his victims, unlike some serial killers, but some of these things could be used for escape or even as a makeshift weapon, and we couldn't have that now could we? At the same time, he never really knew what to do with it.

The money he could use for himself, because let's face it, they wouldn't need it anymore, but what about other stuff? It's not like he could just give it to their families. He _could_ bury them, but unlike bodies, keychains were hardly biodegradable.

So the items end up in these boxes to be forgotten about until new items are added. One kind of object he had a lot of was keys. House keys, locker keys, and a lot of car keys.

Of course, having the keys was only useful if you knew where the car was.

_"What are you doing?"_ Meat finally enquired.

"Oh, my car died, so I'm going to borrow one." He shoved all the car keys from the boxes into his pockets and left, leaving a puzzled statue.

Outside, Nny casually walked down the sidewalk, to any watching looking just like any other pedestrian. No one would have thought anything about it when he arrived at a local parking garage. No one would have had any reason to think he was connected with the guy who had dissapeard there those months ago.

Most didn't even know that he even disapeared in the garage, and not just on the street. In fact only two people alive knew about it, and they had no one to tell.

There _was_ the possibility that the car had been moved in that time, but Johnny would be surprised if it had. No real reason why, just a feeling. And he knew one of these keys had to belong to it, the man had dropped them after being tazed but Nny hadn't wanted to just leave them there. Maybe the universe knew that he'd need them one day. Weird.

Ahh, here it was, just like it had been that night. He had only wanted to watch a movie but the man just wouldn't act his age and stop kicking his chair. Nny even gave him a warning, and the man's girlfriend even told him to stop, but no...he just had to be a douche bag. Oh well.

The car was much, _much_ nicer than his old one. No, it was no sports car, but it was a only a few years old, the paint was shiny and free of scratches, and having been in the garage all this time it wasn't even dirty! What more could one ask for?

He wasn't one to care about having nice cars (if it was working it was fine by him) but dang, he might have to keep it. He needed a new car anyway, and if no one had picked it up by now no one was going to. And a dead guy didn't need it anymore than he would need the keys.

Having morally jusified his actions, Johnny began what would be the long process of finding the key that opened the door. He got lucky on the seventeenth try and eagerly jumped in, oohing and ahhing over leather seats and a CD player/radio. His old car's tape player/radio had quit working ages ago.

After adjusting the seats and mirrors he started the car, a quieter sound than he was used to, and drove home. Switching the licence plates of the old and new, and throwing out some of the former owner's old possesions from the back seat, he was ready to roll.

Meanwhile in the house of Gwish, the other half of this date gets ready.

She had been preping for hours, trying to get just the right look. This was actually the first date she'd been on in a while, and she was glad she was finally breaking that streak. Johnny had to be better than her last boyfriend, that lying, cheating, bastard who couldn't keep it in his pants. What did that fat chick have that she didn't? Diabeties?

Focus Anne. Tonights about you, not him. Applying the finishing touches to her make-up, she gave herself a long look in her vainity mirror.

_Mirror Mirror on the wall...I am the fairest of them all..._Johnny wouldn't know what hit him.

A chiming echoed through the house knocking he rout of her self admiration. _Speak of the devil..._Grabbing her purse and giving herself one last glance, blew a kiss to her reflection and exited the room.

**A/N: A Cookie to the first to point out the Invader Zim reference! 8D **

**Oh, and in case it got confusing, the car was Dillon's. I imagine Tess never told anyone what happened, I mean would you? No one would believe it. So as far as anyone knows the only person who dissapeared was Dillon. I'm also running with the idea that the whole free car thing was all set up by the forces that had used to protect him. Since everything that happened with Tess occured before he died, those forces would have led the police astray (hence the police thinking he had dissapeared on the streets, and not finding clues like his abandonded car). It has a downside of course, now that he has this car he continues his date with Anne, proving that the forces no longer are there to help him.**

**As always, please tell me what you think, either about the story, your views on politics, or just how your day was. I will listen...er, read. Just don't bash my religon. People who bash religon are just as horrible as those who shove it down other's throats. Thank you and good night. **


	5. You Have Arrived

**A/N: This chapter took longer than usual. I have no idea why either, since it only took a day to write the first half, but somehow took weeks to write the last half. **

**Anywho, I thank all for these many reviews:**

**Lily the Master of Kitties****: I know right? This pairing grows on you like fungi. And thank you, I had a good day too. **

**Anonymous reader****: Thank you. 8)**

**Lady Macbeth's Homegirl****: That's nice. Glad you think so. XD**

**SevenOverThree****: Thank you! I've been trying to keep them as in-character as possible.**

** Turquoise. ebonyfox: Yeah, I guess it is weird when you put it like that. Hopefully it will all come together later in the story.**

**Kr0n:**** Thanks. XD Yeah, I was orgininally going to just do that whole Person And Person Romance thing people tend to do for J.V's works, but I realized when you combine their names it forms a real name. You could also write it as ANny. XP**

**On with the story I guess.**

Chapter five:

It was a wierd twist of fate really, getting that car, but Nny was so used to odd things happening around him that he hadn't thought anything of it. He didn't really know Anne yet, and it didn't occur to him that she would be judging him on what kind of car he drove. He normally didn't associate with those kinds of people if could help it.

If he had shown up in his old car the date may have never moved forward, I mean who would want to be seen in a beat of price of crap? Who cared if it worked or was paid off, she wouldn't be caught dead in the passenger's seat of a thing like that.

Johnny does not care for being insulted. For now, her life would would be spared, because she would say nothing insulting. Yet.

The door opens to reveal the skinny young man looking almost as he did at the club. His clothes were different, but very similar in style, though he has gloves on tonight. He also seems to have attempted to do something with his hair, having combed it all to one side.

His wide eyes looked to her outfit prompting him to raise an eyebrow. It was a bit...slutty for his tastes; he never understood why women would degrade themselves to have sex appeal to a gender that opressed them so many generations. Did being validated by men really elevate a woman's self worth? Nny was glad he wasn't a girl.

Anne meanwhile noted his gaze, but figured his thoughts to be running a different course. She helf expected a compliment, and was irked when it became apparent he didn't plan to give one.

"What do you think?" Prompted the girl, posing a bit, he had to say something now. She heard him inhale, hesitating, and wondered what the problem was.

"You look..." He tilted his head to the side. "Ah, very...lovely." It was a rather forced lie, as Johnny found no beauty from sex appeal, but Anne didn't notice. A compliment was a compliment.

"I know." He frowned at that, but said nothing. They simply walked out after that, the silence feeling less akward than the coversation.

Anne of course briefly wondered what he drove before she actually saw it. It was quite a nice car really. She didn't show any outward signs of it, but so far it passed. She could get used to riding in the pasenger's seat of a car like that; something was familiar about the car too, didn't Dillon used to have a car like that?

Oh the irony, but of course she would have no reason to think it was the same car. It's not like Dillon's car was one of a kind, anyone could have bought the same model in the same color.

She talked the whole way to their destination. More at Nny than to him, and if not for Meat's taunting voice in his head he would have shut her up. He decided to make the journey an excersize in self control; that's all this was supposed to be anyway, he would prove Meat wrong. His emotion were his, he could turn them off.

It very hard to pay any real attention to her self-absorbed chatter however, and he decided it was not worth the effort. Left with nothing else, he found his mind wandering to other things as he drove, murder madness...his last date.

No, he wasn't going to think of Devi, he told himself. That would just make things worse. Devi deserved someone better anyway, someone who could hold her without hurting her. Nny wasn't sure if he believed in Karma, but if it existed he definately deserved his current date.

Maybe that's what all this was, punishment. As happy as he was about not being a waste-lock any more he had to acknowledge the loss of certain perks. Mainly, the ability to not get caught or die. He had to be careful about witnesses now, though without the wall thing he didn't reall kill as often as-

He snapped out of his thoughts to realize Anne was saying something to him that would require a response.

"...is it. Johnny?" What did she say? He looked around to see their destination in front of them.

Oh, she was saying they were here.

"Right." He gumbled. Well, at least he'd made it to the movie theatre.

**A/N: This chapter feels too short for how long it took to get out. Sorry about that. It also seems to be nothing but filler...maybe I need to start outlining where I want chapters to go. **

**If it makes you feel better, I've also been working on a Nny/Devi story and an AU JoAnne one-shot. Hopefully they'll get posted soon.**

**As always, give me your opinions. And if you see any grammar and spelling errors let me know.**


	6. This Movie Sucks

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so long in coming; I've been working of fictions for other fandoms. **

**Anywho, so actual story stuff is happening. Which is good, because this was never intended to be very long and will likely end soon. This is made even better by the fact I now know how I want this to end. Responses to my wonderful reviewers:**

**Lady Macbeth's Homegirl & ****Anonymous Reader: Thank you!**

**Kr0n: Ha ha, I don't think I'll ever go to that store without thinking of this pairing ever again. **

**Miya Parker: I'm glad you like my story. I'd tell you what the reference was, but I'm waiting for someone to guess it first.**

Chapter 6

Something very odd had just happened. Very odd indeed.

They ended up missing the first few minutes of the movie, not that it was a big deal in this case, the movie wasn't all that great anyway, but _why _they missed those minutes was something that gave Nny pause. It was something that so rarely happened in his life that, while Anne thought nothing of it, Nny would think of it for possibly the rest of his life.

Anne Gwish, had actually defended him. You could even say she gave him a compliement.

Johnny was used to getting odd looks from people. It rather comes with the territory if you're not a mindless drone. Now that he thought about it, Anne too, in this crowd at least, could be a bit of an attention draw seeing as most would consider her outfit a Halloween costume. When you put both of them together in a public place...yeah, people are going to stare. And because people are people, some of that staring is going to turn into mocking.

As much as he was trying to not let himself be affected, he glare he shot them was instinctive. As much as he wanted to make them literally eat their words, and maybe shove a few knives in their asses for good measure, he was determined to be like an insect. As much as he didn't want to, he was going to let it go...

Anne didn't. A good thing too, or the date likely would have ended so much differently and with much more blood.

Her wrath may be meerly verbal, but still, 'hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn' isn't a saying for nothing. But that's not what made it a big deal, she was only defending herself there, no, it's what happened next.

After telling them off in a manner that had nearby mothers covering their children's ears she began to walk away in a huff, when one decided to throw in a last remark towards his friend.

"Her boyfriend must be into whores, no other way a bitch like that could get a date."

Anne paused, turned around, and slapped the guy so hard Nny would've bet anything the man was going to have a hand shaped bruise on his cheek for a week. It was impressive really, and he almost applauded.

"My boyfriend is classier and has better taste than the two of you could ever hope to have combined."

After that she meerly turned her nose up at the man in a dramatic fashion and stomed off grabbing his sleeve and draging him to the room where their movie was being shown.

Though he absolutely detested the nearness, it did nothing to counteract the previous events. At least she hadn't grabbed his hand, he was wearing gloves but still...he was grateful she wasn't the touchy-feely, affectionate type.

The movie was really bad. It was one of those gory horror flicks with no plot and bad acting. The gore wasn't realistic in the slightest, blood doesn't gush like that, it's a person not a water balloon, were the directors idiots? This was why he hated horror movies, they were so unrealistic.

He looked over towards his...date, her expressions, as far as he could tell, only consisted of boredom and anger. Right now, she looked as bored as he felt, though it was hard to say if she felt like she looked. Considering the movie though, he wouldn't be surprised if she really was bored. At least she wasn't scared, he wasn't sure what he'd do if she tried to cling to him in terror.

It would be rather ironic though, clinging to a real serial killer because you were afraid of a fictional serial killer. He spared another look towards Anne. In the dark, the combination of her makeup, hair and clothes made her look like a highly contrasted black and white photo. She seemed to glow a little as well, with the light of the screen reflecting off the white of her madeup skin.

Some would think she looked pretty, but it was a fake beauty, too perfect, and it disgusted him. He hated her then, hated her so much and he wondered why he had let things get this far. She was boring and self absorbed and absolutely everything he despised about people, yet he hadn't even _tried_ to kill her...so far.

This was some trick of Meat's; it had to be. Yet, Anne was the one who initiated this, Meat coudn't possibly tricked _her _into this. So why then? Why had she wanted to date him?

She was dull and self-centered and tended to criticize people for faults she herself was guilty of, though so far this rule had excluded him. She had even defended him as her date.

In fact, she had gone to a great effort to give him, someone she didn't know, her number, why?

He was far from good looking, and as far as he knew didn't do anything that would attract popularity. Well, making the news every other moring was something, but they didn't know those murders were because of him. Unless she was crazier than he was; she would probably not want to date him if she knew.

Devi had said she liked their conversations, but as previously mentioned he hadn't had a real conversation with Anne, so that could hardly be the reason. Maybe Meat was more devious than he thought.

She met his eyes then, and he realized he'd been staring while his thoughts had been drifting. He didn't react with embarasment, didn't shy away with a blush, he held her gaze, pehaps even glaring, as she raised an eyebrow. It occured to him that from her point of veiw most would kiss in moments like these, so he calmly returned his gaze to the screen before she could lean in at him.

He didn't look to her for the rest of the movie, but in his peipherial vision it seemed like she was suddenly closer. Great.

**A/N: I'd like to make a fanfic recomendation for a fic that helped inspire me: 'Goth Gal Giggling' by Barbara Leigh, also a JoAnne story. I'd link it but fanfiction hates links. **

**Criticize, review, blah, blah you know the drill. Though I should mention I don't have spellcheck (weird story) so please tell me about spelling errors should you spot one. **

**P.S. Tried the new cover thing, what do you think?**


End file.
